Finding that Someone
by LilDbZf12EaK
Summary: Pan's dad is setting her up on a blind date, and she is sick and tired of it. She meets this guy and starts to have feelings for him. But what will happen when her dad fixes her up on another blind date? Wait and see. T/P Chapter 3 up!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will.  
  
*....* thoughts  
  
"...." talking  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I stared off into space, thinking on how ridiculous this blind date was going. *How could my father set me up with some jerk who can't stop talking!*  
  
She looked back at Trevor, and lifted one eyebrow up. *Oh my God! How annoying can he be? I can't believe my father would do this to me. Sure he wants me to fall in love with someone, but I can't seem to find that connection. I want to, but I just.can't*  
  
Trevor stared at me and shouted my name as if I were deaf.  
  
"Pan, are you ok? Were you listening to the story that I was telling you about? Pan!" he screamed.  
  
I finally came back to reality as I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Well, Pan? Were you listening? Did you get the part about.."  
  
"Listen, Trevor. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I don't think we should continue with our date anymore." I felt as if I broke his heart, but I continued to give a reason.  
  
"..it's just because.it's getting late and I really need to be heading home."  
  
I stared at him, completely lying to his face. I just wanted to get out of there, away from this place, away from him.  
  
Trevor looked down at his watch with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh shit, you're right. We should get going."  
  
When we left the restaurant, we got into Trevor's car and drove away in silence. I stared up at the sky, looking at the stars. *I am never going on a blind date ever again.*  
  
  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
I woke up from my bed, walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, and headed downstairs.  
  
I saw my dad at the table reading the newspaper. He then looked at me and was so happy to see me.  
  
"Guess what Panny? I found another blind date for you."  
  
I looked at him as if I was going to scream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I know you told me that you didn't want to go on blind dates anymore, but I think you'll like this one."  
  
"Dad, you say that about all the blind dates you've set me up with. I can't take it anymore. So far, most of the blind dates are either nerds, or they talk too much, or they have to carry around a mirror wherever they go. Face it Dad, there is nobody for me." I said as I looked at my dad, trying to convince him, that it was over.  
  
My dad just smiled, but was not backing down.  
  
"Trust me Panny, I won't let you down this time." As he said that, I saw him make those puppy dog eyes, and he knows that I would fall for it.  
  
"Oh, alright Dad! But just this one last time." I said then smiled and give him a hug.  
  
"So Dad, tell me about this one then," I asked curiously.  
  
My dad was happy that I was as least trying.  
  
"Well, I know his dad from a long time ago, and he has a son that just came back from his mission, and he is the one that I want you to meet. But I haven't seen him in so long, so I have no clue on what he looks like."  
  
"That's great Dad," I said as I've already rejected him.  
  
"Wait, I do have a picture, but it was when he was a kid," my dad said cheerfully as he ran upstairs and down again.  
  
He held up the picture to my face and I was shocked, that I couldn't say anything.  
  
"So, what do you think Panny?"  
  
"Um.Dad.he looks like a.geek! Oh my God! I mean look at those glasses," I screamed and pointed to those thick spectacles.  
  
"Sure he may look like that then, but you don't know what he looks like now. Please Panny, do this for me? If this one doesn't work out, then I'll stop bothering you, ok?"  
  
I stared at the picture and then at my dad's face. He still had those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. I'll do it for you," I said as my dad lit up his face.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much. Now I have to go and tell his dad about the great news. I have invited him and his whole family over for dinner in a couple of weeks, so you will meet him in no time." My dad said as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out to work.  
  
*Oh great! I can't believe this. Oh, well, I guess I'll just wait and see.*  
  
With that, I went outside and walked all the way to the park. I walked slowly, looking down at the grass. I heard tons of kids screaming and laughing in the background. I continued to look down wondering what it would be like to be with someone you care about. When I looked up, I saw this couple by the tree, holding and kissing each other.  
  
* I wish I had that same affection.*  
  
I kept staring at the couple while I was walking. I bumped into this person who was just standing in the middle of the walkway. I shut my eyes, because I hit my head on his back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss," said the man.  
  
"Oh, you're fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said still with my head down.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean, you hit me pretty hard."  
  
"Um.I'm fine really, thanks," I said as I lifted my head up to meet his eyes.  
  
At that moment, I started to melt. I looked straight into his blue eyes knowing that any girl can get lost in them.  
  
"Um.miss.are you sure you're ok? Is something wrong?" the mysterious guy asked questioningly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just.. um.. daydreaming," I said so frantically.  
  
"Ok then, just as long as you're alright."  
  
I smiled, almost blushing at the same time.  
  
*Oh my God! He is so cute. And those eyes.* My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.  
  
"My name is Trunks by the way," he smiled as he finished his sentence. I just about died.  
  
"Trunks, what a unique name. I have never heard of that before." I couldn't stop smiling. He was just so charming. and so. handsome.  
  
"What might your name be miss?"  
  
"Um. my name is Pan," I said softly, knowing that he would make fun of it.  
  
"Pan, what a lovely name."  
  
My face brightened with that same smile as it was before until, I heard someone out in the field calling his name.  
  
"Trunks, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you. I want to leave right now," said this skinny blonde woman who was all over Trunks.  
  
I looked over at her. *Oh damn, he has a girlfriend. I can never compare to her. I mean, look at her, she is perfect.*  
  
I looked over at Trunks to see what his reaction was. He seemed somewhat annoyed by this woman. He then turned to me.  
  
"Sorry Pan, but I have to go now, but I really hope I'll see you again soon," he said smiling.  
  
I smiled and waved good-bye. I turned to look at the blonde, but she just rolled her eyes at me.  
  
*I can't believe he is even with her.*  
  
I stared at the two walking away. I turned around and headed home.  
  
*I hope he realizes that she isn't right for him. She shouldn't treat him like that.*  
  
I slowly walked along the sidewalk, and then I came upon my house. I walked in and went straight up to my room. I opened my door and laid down on my bed, thinking about what just happened.  
  
*I really do hope I'll see Trunks again.*  
  
  
  
to be continued.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. I was so excited. This is my first fic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please don't flame me if you guys think that I wrote some wrong things. Remember it's just a story. Have fun now.  
  
*...* thoughts  
  
".." talking  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the park.  
  
  
  
"So Trunks, what do you want to do tonight?" asked the blonde as she skipped along the walkway clinging to Trunks' arm.  
  
Trunks just looked at her in disgust. *Why is she even here? I can't believe--*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Trunks, we should go see that new movie that just came out. And after that, we can go to that restaurant you always like and.."  
  
"Just stop it! Why are you here anyway? I told you how I felt," said Trunks in a more serious mood.  
  
"Trunks, what is wrong? You sound like we are breaking up," said the blonde more softly.  
  
"We did break up, Marron. We broke up a long time ago. Now I just can't stand you anymore," Trunks said as he looked at Marron straight in the eye.  
  
"But., Trunks, we are so good together, why don't you want to be with me?" Marron said innocently.  
  
"Look, I wasn't the one that cheated. I trusted you, and you broke my heart. Now it is time to move on." Trunks screamed as he walked away and didn't care if he was making a scene.  
  
Marron was shocked at what he said, so she just thought up of a way to get him back. Mischievously she looked over at Trunks and smiled evilly.  
  
"Fine Trunks, be that way, but I'll find a way to get you back. I always get my way." Marron screamed as she walked away stomping her feet.  
  
Trunks looked over at Marron and sighed. *That woman is crazy. She will never take my heart again. In fact, I think someone already did.* And with that he smiled and was thinking about the beautiful woman he just met earlier.  
  
*Wow, she is so pretty. Pan..I really can't wait to see you again. Maybe fate will bring her to me.*  
  
Trunks smiled at he kept walking. He looked up and saw a mall. *That reminds me, I have to go and get something for Mother.* He rolled his eyes as he walked toward the mall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At Pan's house.  
  
I stayed in my room, which seemed to be like an eternity. *Why can't I find true love? Is he even out there for me?* At that moment I thought of Trunks. *Trunks is so cute. His smile just melts my heart. I don't know what you call this feeling that I have for Trunks, but I just hope it doesn't go away.* With that I smiled greatly and opened my door. But there was someone blocking my path.  
  
"Dad? Is that you? What are you doing home so early?" I asked so questioningly.  
  
My dad just smiled at me and led me back into my room. He followed behind and told me to sit.  
  
"My boss let me off early, so I thought I'd come and check on you because I needed to tell you something," he said as he was sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Why is something wrong? Is Mom ok?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Oh no, everything is fine. Mom is still at work. There is nothing to worry about." Dad said as he smiled greatly. "But there is a problem though, you know that blind date dinner thing that we are going to go to? Well, we have to cancel it." Dad said looking all depressed.  
  
I stared at him, my mind screaming joyfully at what he just said.  
  
"Oh Dad, that's just too bad," I said as I smiled.  
  
My dad just looked at me strangely, but later cheered up.  
  
"Oh, but there is good news. My friends are having a surprise party on Saturday night for their son's return, and we are invited. So you have only one day to get a dress or whatever. I do want you to look nice Panny." Dad smiled at me.  
  
I just looked at him. Knowing that I will have to meet this guy, yet another guy that I don't even know at this party. I really hate disappointing my dad, so I agreed yet again.  
  
"Sure Dad, I'll go to this party, but remember our deal ok?" I said as I looked at him with those puppy dog eyes he still had.  
  
"Ok, well I better let you do your girl stuff now, so I'll be in my room finishing up my work. I'll see you later ok?" Dad said as he kissed me on the forehead.  
  
I watched him leave thinking about how excited he is for the party. *What is today anyway? Oh, it's Thursday! I guess I should be shopping for a dress or whatever.* I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs and out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At the mall.  
  
Trunks walked slowly along the aisle thinking on how girls actually enjoy this. *I can't believe it. I practically went into every store and can't find a single thing for Mother. This sucks so bad.* He looked up and saw a women's clothing store. *Maybe this one will be my lucky one.* He sighed as he walked in a saw women cluttered everywhere. *This is going to take awhile.*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Excuse me miss, do you need any help finding anything?" asked an employee.  
  
"Oh why yes, I need to find where your dresses are?" I asked trying not to sound like I have never been in a clothing store before.  
  
"Oh, right this way." she said as she pointed the way.  
  
As I was following her, I looked up because I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw a figure from a far. *Could it be him? I'm not so sure.* I left the employee to seek who I think is the guy I have been thinking about all day.  
  
I crept up closer to get a better look. *Well, he has the same hair, but could it be.* I hoped that it could be Trunks. Then, all of a sudden, this brunette girl ran to him and started to hug him. When the guy turned around. I was shocked. *Oh my god. It is not him.* I turned around feeling so stupid that I accidentally bumped into what I thought was an employee.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was.." I stopped as I looked at the person who I bumped into.  
  
".going?" he said as he finished my sentence. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Pan." Trunks said as he laughed.  
  
I stared at him, having those crazy feelings returning to me.  
  
"Trunks? Oh my god! What are you doing here? I can't believe you're here." I said as I had this big smile plastered on my face.  
  
"Well, when you smile like that, I forget everything," Trunks said softly and picked up my purse that I dropped.  
  
I blushed so much when he said that.  
  
"You are such a sweet talker." I said as I took my purse. "Actually I'm here to buy a dress and to tell you the truth, I hate dresses."  
  
Trunks looked at me and laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" I said not letting that slip away.  
  
"I'm just kidding. I thought women liked dresses?" he said with one eyebrow up.  
  
"Well, I'm not like any woman that you know," I said as a comeback.  
  
Trunks smiled and thought *Indeed you are not.*  
  
"So.Trunks, what are you doing here, in this store?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I have to get something for my mom, but I can't seem to find the right thing for her." Trunks said innocently.  
  
"Oh well, did you find anything in here that you like?"  
  
Trunks just looked at me and smiled *Yea, but I don't want to give you to her.*  
  
"Umm. well, it's hard finding something for your mother."  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean." I said as I smiled.  
  
"Pan, can I ask you something?" Trunks said nervously. "Would you like to go and see a movie with me?"  
  
I stared at him as if it were a dream.  
  
"You're asking me out?" I asked softly.  
  
"Um. is that ok?" He said afraid of the answer.  
  
I smiled and tried to cover my face because it was so red.  
  
"I would love to go out with you. When are we going?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, how about Saturday night? Around 7ish?" Trunks said as he smiled at me.  
  
"Saturday? Sounds good!!" I said.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then. But I'll need your address to find you." Trunks blushed.  
  
"Oh, right!" I laughed as I wrote my address on a piece of paper and gave it to him.  
  
Then this beeping noise came in. I saw Trunks look down at his beeper.  
  
"Oh damn, it's my mother. I have to go now. I can't wait to see you on Saturday." Trunks said as he gave me a hug and walked away until I lost my vision of him.  
  
I thought to myself *I can't wait to see you to Trunks. * Then a bad feeling came over me. *Saturday night? Oh my god! That's the same night as the party!* I turned around to see if maybe Trunks might still be there. *Oh no! What am I going to do?*  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and guess what, I never will.  
  
  
  
A/N: I would love to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. I love hearing from you. Anyways, I would like to say thanks to my best friend Leslie for helping me out with this chapter. She is the coolest. Well, have fun reading and don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
~At Pan's House~  
  
I walked around in circles in my bedroom. My mind filled with frustration. *What the hell am I going to do? I don't want to disappoint Dad by not going to this party, but I really don't want to miss the opportunity in seeing Trunks again. Damn!!! Why is this so hard? I really really like Trunks. I can't stop thinking about him ever since that day I met him. But I love my Dad. What can I do to not mess this thing up? Damn-*  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a voice I wasn't expecting.  
  
"Hey Panny! Are you already for the party tonight? I hear it's going to be fun!!" my mom shouted with excitement.  
  
"Hi Mom. You back from work already?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yea, my boss let me off early. So, are you excited about your blind date?" Mom said excitedly.  
  
"Umm, not really. To tell you the truth, I really don't want to go to this party tonight. I know if I don't, Dad will be sad about it and you know how I hate it when he is." I answered very softly.  
  
"Its ok. Just go to this party and then it will be over with. If you don't like your blind date, then that's it. No more blind dates for you. Ok? Just do this for your father." Mom said smiling as she left my room.  
  
I was about to object when I heard the phone next to my bed ring about a thousand times.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hi Pan, its me, Trunks,"  
  
"Oh hey Trunks. I'm so glad that you called. Listen, about tonight.." I said as I was interrupted by his sweet voice.  
  
"Yea, about that, umm I can't make it. You see, my parents are taking me to dinner tonight, and they have been planning this for a while. I'm really sorry about this Pan. I could have called sooner, but I've been busy lately. I really do want to get to know you, but I guess tonight isn't a good night.." Trunks said as though he was out of breath.  
  
"It's fine Trunks. You don't have to apologize for anything. You see, my parents are making me go to this lame party tonight, and I totally forgot about it. I too wanted to get to know you. Maybe another time we can?" I said very sadly.  
  
There was silence for a while. I was worried that Trunks might not have heard me.  
  
"Yeah, we can definitely go out another time. Look Pan, I have to go now. My parents are screaming at me. So, I'll see you later. Bye Pan." He said.  
  
"Bye." I said sadly.  
  
When we hung up, someone busted through my room screaming.  
  
"Hurry Pan or we are going to be late?" Shouted my dad as he was putting on his tie.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll get dressed." I said a little amused.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
We have arrived at this restaurant where tons and tons of people were outside. I looked around to see tons and tons of women standing and looking for some particular person.  
  
"I wonder who they are looking for?" I asked myself.  
  
Then seconds later, my dad had parked the car. When we got out he handed me an object, which I did not know what it was.  
  
"Here Pan, take this." My dad said cheerfully.  
  
"What is it Dad?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It's a mask for the party. I guess I forgot to tell you that this party is sort of like a costume party, but we only wear masks."  
  
I stared at my dad for what seemed like hours.  
  
"I'm not wearing that Dad! And you can't make me." I shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you are going to wear this. Come on, this is just for fun. We only get to wear a mask for a little while. I don't know, but it was my friend's wife that said that we had to. She said that it would be fun for all of us to do this. So please Pan, can you?" Dad said like he was begging.  
  
"Fine, give it to me." I said as I snapped it out of his hands.  
  
The mask I wore was almost like butterfly wings. I thought that it was embarrassing to wear it, but when I walked into the restaurant, there were people with masks of all shapes and sizes.  
  
"Oh my god!!" I said softly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are we at this restaurant? This looks like a party. Mom, Dad, what is going on?" asked Trunks questioningly.  
  
"Well, Trunks. This party is for. you! Surprise!! Now put this mask on. I'd thought it would be fun." Bulma cheered.  
  
"Mom! I don't want to." Trunks whined.  
  
"Please, only for a little while. And besides I have a little surprise for you later on tonight." Bulma smiled as she got out of the car.  
  
Trunks followed behind. *This is so embarrassing!* He put on the golden mask and walked inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pan, I'm going to find my friend, so you sit here and enjoy yourself. I'll be back with your blind date." Dad said as he smiled and then walked away.  
  
I just watched him walk away. I sat on a chair that was behind me. I looked around, watching all the couples dancing and having fun. *Oh my god!! Why do I keep feeling sorry for myself? I wish Trunks were here. Then at least I would try to enjoy myself.*  
  
Then all of a sudden a figure stepped up in front of me. He was blocking my view of the wonderful couples that were dancing.  
  
"Excuse miss? Is someone sitting here?" He said in a soft voice pointing to an empty seat.  
  
"No, no, go ahead," I said.  
  
"What a great party huh? I can't believe my parents dragged me out here?" the mysterious man said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. My parents did the same thing. I really didn't want to come. I had other plans." I said sadly.  
  
I looked at him and smiled. I can tell he smiled back at me.  
  
"Yeah, I met this beautiful woman a couple of days ago. And I can't seem to get her off my mind. I wish she were here so I could tell her how I feel. Sure I just met her, but my heart just wants me to go for it. I'm sorry, am I talking too much?" he said as he was blushing.  
  
"Oh no, I know exactly what you mean. I met this great guy. I really like him a lot. I haven't felt this way about anyone. I wish I could tell him how I feel too." I said as I kept smiling.  
  
"Well, I hope we both get the chance to tell that person how we feel for them. Look, I have to go now, someone is calling for me. It was great talking to you. Bye now." He said as he stood up and walked off.  
  
I looked at him, and I could tell that he knows what it feels like to like someone that much. Then I heard someone else call my name.  
  
"Pan, Pan, come here!! Your blind date is waiting for you!" shouted my dad from a far.  
  
I stood up not even answering him. I walked slowly until I reached him.  
  
"I'm here Dad. So where is he?" I said as I looked around.  
  
"Right there! Don't you see? He is standing right next to that person with that nice looking mask." My dad said cheerfully.  
  
As I scanned the room, there he was. Or what I thought was him. He was exactly what I had pictured. A person with a mask covered with his glasses, and braces.  
  
"Oh my god! Dad, you did it this time. I can't do this.." I said as Dad interfered.  
  
"Do you hear that? A slow song!! What a perfect opportunity to meet your date!!" He jumped up and down. He grabbed my arm and dragged my to the dance floor.  
  
I stood there looking like an idiot. Waiting for my 'date' to come up to me. Instead, he just stood there drinking his punch. He looked around until his eyes met mine. He later took his eyes off of me, and wondered them somewhere else. Like he was all cool.  
  
*Damn! I can't believe this. I know this isn't going to work out.." I said.  
  
I was about to leave the dance floor, but someone popped in front of me.  
  
"Here Pan, meet your date." My dad said as he pushed some guy in front of me.  
  
I looked at my dad then back at that geek drinking his drink.  
  
"You mean, that guy over there, isn't my date?" I said very confused.  
  
"Oh no! Why would he be? What a geek!! This is your date. Now have fun!" Dad said as he walked off.  
  
When I looked up my eyes just went wide.  
  
"You're my date? I can't believe this!" I said shockingly.  
  
It was that same guy that I talked to when I was at that table.  
  
"I can't believe it either. What a small world!! Well, since we are here, why don't we dance." He said as he took my hand and we started to slow dance.  
  
"This is so weird. I'm so embarrassed." I said as I put my head down.  
  
"You're the one that's embarrassed? Look at me! I have to wear this stupid mask. I can't wait to take it off." He said laughing.  
  
I laughed and smiled. We danced until the song was over. It didn't seem that long, but everyone clapped at the end.  
  
"Well, you want to know what I think?" He said cheerfully. "I think you and I should take off our masks and reveal ourselves." He said mysteriously.  
  
"Sure why not! I have no idea what you look like anyway." I said as we both took off our masks and then stared at each other straight in the eye.  
  
"Oh my god!!" We both said in unison.  
  
I couldn't say anything I was so shocked, but somewhat happy at the same time.  
  
"Tru-Trunks? You mean, you're my blind date?" I said as if I was almost out of breath.  
  
"Pa-Pan? Oh my god!! This is really embarrassing. I can't believe our parents set us up. But to tell you the truth I'm glad that they did." He said as he bent down and touched my lips with his.  
  
When we broke for air, my mind was still filled with confusing ideas.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked still wanting more.  
  
"Well, I have been waiting to do that a while now." Trunks smiled.  
  
I smiled and hugged him. Knowing that I'm really glad my dad did this for me.  
  
"This is your dinner you were supposed to go to?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it was my mother's idea. This whole thing turned out to be a surprise party for me. My mom also said that she had a little surprise for me later. And that surprise was this blind date." He said smiling. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly happy about it."  
  
I looked at him then frowned.  
  
"Oh no, please don't think that. I'm really glad my mom made this party. I got a chance to see you again." Trunks said happily.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, before you say anything, I have to tell you something." I said.  
  
"Really? What is it?" He said afraid of the response.  
  
"You know how when we said back there at that table, that we both wanted to tell that person that we cared about how we feel? Well, I just have to say that.. I .. I really really like you Trunks." I said blushing and looking down at the ground.  
  
Trunks just smiled and lifted up my chin.  
  
"Well, Pan! I don't know what to say. Except that I have to tell you something too. I.. I.really" He was about to say when someone just jumped in in front of us.  
  
"Hey, Trunks I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" said this same blonde I saw at the park.  
  
The next thing I knew this bimbo dragged Trunks onto the dance floor.  
  
"I guess Trunks doesn't feel the way I do. Man, I can't believe I just said that in front of his face. Now he must of think that I'm such an idiot." I screamed.  
  
I looked at the couple dancing. I saw Trunks glance at me, but then turned away.  
  
I felt so stupid, that I just left those two alone.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Come on Trunks, why aren't you dancing?" shouted Marron.  
  
"Marron what the hell are you doing here? And why the hell did you just pull me away from Pan?" screamed Trunks.  
  
"I just want to be with you that's all." Said Marron innocently.  
  
"Look, we are over! Stop following me! And if you pull a stunt like that again, I'll make sure that the police will hear from me, k?" Trunks said seriously.  
  
And with that he shoved himself away from Marron, and ran after Pan.  
  
*I have to find her. I didn't tell her how I feel. Damn! She must have gotten the wrong idea. Where is she?* Trunks thought breathlessly.  
  
He looked around the room, but still couldn't see Pan. He bumped into people, shoving them, and pushing them.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
